kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Ring of Kata
The Ring of Kata is one of the relics of the Forekingdoms, the ring itself was the heirloom of the Kingdom of Katastar which belonged to the ruler of said faction. The ring is currently buried in the unnamed grave in Naz'grim Description The Ring of Kata is a oriental sliver band in the design of a flower head, the centerpiece of the ring houses a Aquamarine gem and it has Elven inscriptions of the outer edges of the band which read "to the who reigns in honour", the ring was enchanted by the Archmage of Lunastar in 896PD which symbolises the union of the Kingdom of Katastar with the Kingdom of Lunastar. The Enchantment gives the wearer the ability to empower there words so that they are more inspired and influenced by them. History Creation The Creation of the Silver band that would eventually be known as the Ring of Kata is like many others shrouded in mystery. It is speculated that due to the Elven text thats still visible on the band that it was crafted by the Gelldir for someone in a position of great power, since the Ring is believed to have once been owned by the leader of prophet Kata then it was most likely in the ruins of Halriss when Kata traveled there with the others who would become the Teachers. Use as the Heirloom of the Kingdom of Katastar It was most likely that when Kata became the first King over the city and lands that would one take inherit his name he used the ring as his sign of rule that he and his descendants would own this ring as a sign of long life and devotion to ruling the people with honor. This practice must have continued long into Kata's descendants as the ring would pass from ruler to ruler for over 5 centuries until it came into the possession of the unifier Nova. Use as a Heirloom of the Kingdom of Stars When Nova united his small Kingdom of Katastar with the 4 other minor kingdoms under the Five Paths into the United Kingdom of Starlet, more commonly known as the Kingdom of Stars he would go on to continue making use of the Ring of Kata as a Crowning jewel of his unified kingdom and that his descendants would to receive the ring to honour there reigns. During this campaign of unification the Archmage of Lunastar enchanted the ring as a sign of the good relations to be made with the Kingdom of Lunastar, this enchanted would give whoever put on the ring a greater power of influence over those were ruled in this great kingdom. This gave Nova a greater grasp over his plans to unite the Forekingdoms. The Blood Enchantment When the Ring passed down from Nova to his son Lysander Katanova, the ring had become a sought after object by powerful thieves and villains who wanted to bring the Kingdom under there sway and gain much wealth and power from it, Lysander feared that this would make the ring the downfall of his kingdom so he took the ring to back to the Archmage and requested that the ring be further enchanted that only those of the royal blood could use it. the Archmage agreed to this and enchanted the ring using Lysander's own blood that only thoses who descendants from the prophet Kata could use the enchantment of the ring, and thoses who lacked that blood would could not unlock the rings power. Turmoil of a Fallen King with four heirs Moving on from Lysander to Morgrim & Andrew, when Andrew died, since the next ruler of the kingdom had not been decided yet when Sendil Eilliwood was made Arbiter of Rule, the ring came into his possession where he was honour bound to bestow the ring to the next ruler he chose from the 4 siblings of Andrew. When the War for Katanova broke out, Sendil feared one of the heirs would seek the ring to further there plans of ascending the throne with magic over commitment, so Sendil hid the ring in the only place he thought the heirs would think to look. In secret, Sendil traveled to Naz'grim and there he buried the ring upon of a unnamed grave which he remembered being a soldier who died in the final conflict of the First Necromancer Uprising. There the ring remained hidden throughout the entirely of the War for Katanova, and even when Tirith's spies came to steal the ring from Sendil they could not acquire it. Queen's Pilgrimage When the War for Katanova was finally over with the Alliance of the Princesses triumphant, the eldest of the two remaining heirs of the throne turned down her place as the next ruler, making Sendil's choose easier being the youngest heir and the most heroic Larissa Katanova, following her official coronation in the Katastar Castle. Sendil requested Lara to travel with him to receive her father's final heirloom, Lara agreed and the two of them travelled to Naz'grim, were Sendil took Lara to the grave of the Lieutennant and there he dug up the Ring of Kata and presented it to her. He retold the story of the ring's power to lara, stating how her father used it to gain the ayre and praise of most of his subjects, but Lara being the humblest of beings, asked that the ring be re-buried in the grave and left there for time to reclaim it. Sendil followed his queen's command and re-buried to ring in the grave and both left naz'grim in secret. Present Day The Ring of Kata still lies in the grave of the unnamed Katanovian soldier in Naz'grim, many treasure hunters and thieves have sought the ring for years but never getting close to its final resting place. References *https://img1.etsystatic.com/011/0/6500638/il_570xN.429727797_575m Category:Founder Relics Category:Artifacts Category:Rings